Valentine's Day
by cookie-happiness
Summary: It's time for Valentine's Day people, will Mai and Naru finally get together?    one-shot, MaixNaru. Rated M because of mature scenes, although luckily it doesn't go into any detail


**This is a VERY short one-shot. It's just a little thing I came up with when watching TV.**

**Hope you like it x (I am very bad at writing romance so for all the romance lovers out there I wouldn't get your hopes up, but hey, I tried)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Naru's POV<p>

"Come on then. Tell me who it's for" Bou-san wailed as he tightened his grasp on my leg.

"It's . . . for . . . no . . . one!" I said breathlessly, "Now get of my leg . . . YOUR HEAVY!" I clutched the valentine's card I had in my hand whilst the free hand scraped the childish man of my leg.

"Fine!" he screamed, "I'll just ask Lin. No doubt he already knows who the narcisstic jerk NARU is giving a card to on Valentine's Day" he ran effortlessly towards Lin's office before running into the man himself.

"AH!" Bou-san said happily as his body performed his own version of a celebration dance. "Li-n" he sang before being interrupted by Lin's palm, "No I do not know who Naru is planning to give that valentine's card to" he pointed at the small pink envelope in my hand.

"Nooooo!" Bou-san wept as he glided over to his new sulking corner.

I sighed a long deep sigh before making my way to my office. I needed to hide this card from her. I would wait for the right moment then, and only then, would I give this card to the girl whom I love so much.

Mai's POV

"Wow!" I love valentine's day" I cheered as I made my way to work. Today I managed to get 37 valentine's cards, the only problem being that non if the guys and girls that gave them to me seem to realise that I love another; a narcissist to be exact.

"MAI!" Bou-san screamed when I entered the office, "Naru won't tell me who the valentine's card is for" he continued.

I clenched the bag of cards I held, "V-Valentine's card" I stuttered, trying not to sound to upset.

"Yeah" Bou-san said confusedly. I could feel it now; the pain in my chest felt like fire, it hurt to much when I thought of all the possibilities. Who could Naru be giving a card to? Why would that jerk even give a card to anybody? WHO IS IT? IS IT MASAKO?

My thoughts were interrupted by the cold voice I somehow loved, "Mai Tea!" he ordered. I pushed the thoughts to the back if my mind before making my way to the small kitchen in the other room. I would get through this. It's only 1 card . . . right?

Naru's POV

After asking Mai for tea the wait seemed to last forever. I tried using some of the calming techniques Lin had taught me, although it wasn't much help. "Naru" I heard the angelic voice whisper from the other side of my office door, "Enter" I answered whilst still trying to calm myself.

I noticed the slight hesitation before the girl that stirred my very existence walked through carrying my tea and . . . "VALENTINE'S CARDS!" I suddenly shouted as the surprised girl stumbled slightly.

"Huh?" Mai said before placing my hot tea onto my desk, "What do you me- O-h, valentine's cards" she giggled after looking down at the bag of cards she still held.

She looked at me with a proud face before stating, "There from some of the guys at school . . . and some girls". I pulled back my anger and jealousy before stuffing the card I held on my lap into my desk draw, "What was that?" she asked when she saw my movements, "N-nothing" I stuttered before regaining my calm, composed self, "I need to get on with some work so can you leave now". Mai eyed me suspiciously before retreating back to the others.

After the door was definitely closed I threw myself into a little paddy whist kicking any hard objects that were around me. I wanted to give the card to her so much, but after hearing that she happily accepted those cards of others I knew that I had no chance: Mai Taniyama simply doesn't love a narcissistic jerk like me.

Mai's POV

I placed the bag of cards down with triumph. When Naru saw the cards I held, something in his actions made him all to suspicious and I WILL find out what he's hiding.

"Mai, Naru and I are going to Mr Shizuko's house to investigate this case of his. We'll be back in about an hour" Lin said as he and Naru pulled on their coats. I noticed the look Naru gave me before he and Lin left. Now's my chance, I'll just take a quick look in Naru's office. There isn't something that he's hiding from me, is there?

After 20 minutes of useless searching, I found something that might help me somewhat. Beside a small cabinet I saw a silver key that looked very interesting. I tried the key in several locks before I found the hole which the key belonged to, and after a few seconds of an attempted break-in I managed to unlock the draw. It was the third draw down on Naru's desk and was the only draw that had a lock. "Hmmm" I whispered as I rummaged through the hundreds of papers that looked to boring to even glimpse at, I stopped suddenly as I saw something that was completely unexpected. It was a Valentine's Day card.

"Huh!" I nearly screamed at the name that was written on the front of the pink card, it read 'Mai Taniyama'. After finally calming my breathing I carefully looked at the contents that the envelope contained. There sat the most beautiful valentine's card I've ever seen. It looked like it was especially made just for me; the only problem was that no matter how many times I wished it was from Naru, I wasn't sure who the card actually belonged to. Using all of my courage I opened the card to find a handwritten note. It read:

_To Mai Taniyama_

_What good is life without somebody to live it with?_

_What good is a heart without somebody to give it to?_

_What good is the word love without somebody to say it to?_

_What good are feelings without somebody to stir them?_

_What good am I without you by my side?_

_Help me answer these questions._

_Be my somebody, be my answers._

_I love you Mai Taniyama, be my everything._

_Love Oliver Davies x_

I nearly lost my balance after reading the message. Naru was going to give this card to me? Not Masako or somebody else, but me.

I leant against a wall whilst the words 'I love you' repeated in my head. I have never before been told by somebody that they love me, but here I am, reading a valentine's card from Naru, which says that he loves me. The man I've loved for so long actually likes me too!

It was all too much to take in. I still couldn't slow my breathing down, although the arrival of a shocked Naru didn't help either.

"Mai! What are you doing in my off-" he stopped talking after he realised what I was holding. His eyes began to widen as I got up, I still held the card in my hand with a look of disbelief on my face.

"Naru" I whispered softly. His eyes moved slowly; they moved from the card to my own. His deep blue eyes were now rallying with my own dazed eyes.

"What . . . why . . . is this true?" I questioned. His normally emotionless face was filled with many emotions that I did not understand, his relaxed body was now struggling to maintain a standing position, and his breath was becoming more unsteady every second.

"Naru I-" in less than a matter of seconds my world seemed un-real, all I ever wanted was suddenly coming together in just a short amount of time. Naru ran swiftly from the office door way to me almost too quickly, his broad body gently pushing mine towards his desk. His soft lips crushed against my own, his arms wrapped tightly around me, his hands began venturing around my body, and his every groan was centered on only my name.

He was too hard to resist. My own hands did what they wanted; snaking into his perfect hair, making it stick out in different directions. Whilst exploring my body, his every touch dimmed my sense of reality, the sounds he made me release were like no other I've heard before; each one made me blush vigorously. I moaned quietly, every word that came from my mouth was dedicated to his name. Being with him like this was better than I imagined and all I could do now was enjoy his embrace.

I gasped at a sudden movement Naru made. As soon as my mouth opened he took the chance to upgrade his kiss. With a quick movement, he stuck his curious tongue inside my mouth, the suggestion made me whimper slightly before it turned into a whole different kind of pleasure.

Not only were our tongues playing gamed, but our bodies' reactions seemed to me like another game – two people would enjoy a bit of close contact, skin to skin, and the 1st person to crack with a desire of needing more would lose.

That's what it seemed like. His every touch brought a new sensation I was not used to and every movement made my body shudder from sheer excitement. From the moving of my hair to the tracing of my thigh; every thing he did left me wanting more.

I didn't realise it before, but soon I noticed that all of my cloths had already been discarded carelessly, and that being embraced by Naru felt totally different when it was skin to skin. "Mai, I love you" he moaned into my ear. I sighed lovingly before smiling happily, "About time" I replied.

I was the first one to crack after that. I wanted him, I was the first to start crying, pleading that I wanted – no, needed more. I was reaching for heaven, and he being the man he is gave it to me. Well that was until we were rudely interrupted by familiar voices.

"NARU! MAI!" Both I and Naru turned to see 3 shocked men and a distraught Bou-san watching us from the open door. I screamed loudly before grabbing my cloths and throwing a nearby hard object at the wailing Bou-san (sorry Bou-san -_-') which caused the other men to get distracted by a knocked out Bou-san.

I ran quickly out of the office and into the bathroom. My face had never felt so hot before, and never has my body longed for Naru this much. Everything seemed perfect now; I love Naru and he loves me. The only problem is that Bou-san and the rest would never leave me in peace now. Or will they ever let Naru and me be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru: W . . . e . . . l . . . l *cough* I'm certainly ummm . . . horn-<strong>

**Mai: NARU! DON'T YOU DARE SAY WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO SAY!**

**Naru: What? I'm a man with manly needs. *Chuckle* care to help me with my MANLY needs?**

**Mai: *BLUSH* W-what are you talking about . . . maybe later.**

**Author: All right break it up. Don't talk like that please, at least not here. Save your seductive talk for the story.**

**Naru: Hey! You make us say that!**

**Author: Heh, y . . . e . . . a . . . h. Maybe I do but hey who c- LOOK IT'S A FLYING BOU-SAN! (Mai and Naru turn around). Idiots. Anyway people, R&R**

**Naru: Hey you tricked us**

**Author: And . . .**

**(Major fight) **

**THE END**


End file.
